marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cisco Pike (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
CISKO PIKE Cisko Pike was the leader of a group of criminals during the days of the American Frontier. Pike was an accomplished gunslinger and a decent horseman. The Cisco Pike Gang operated primarily down by the Texas/Mexico border. After a run-in with a couple of Texas Rangers they relocated to Wells Junction, trying to take over the little town. They were opposed by the town's sheriff, Matt Morgan, but Pike shot him down and killed his deputy. They tried to enlist the help of the Rawhide Kid, but he refused instead becoming Morgan's new deputy. When Pike learned of this, he recruited several more unusual criminals and outlaws to help him dispose of the Kid. When Pike and his gang invaded the town, they found it to be empty. Pike dispatched some of his men to rob the bank and others to free his second-in-command, Red Duck, from the town jail. The Rawhide Kid dispatched all of Pike's men and then faced Pike himself one on one. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Accomplished Gunslinger, Outlaw Gang Leader, Wanted Criminal Power Sets OUTLAW GUNMAN Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Senses D6, Strength D6 SFX: Fast-Draw. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Reflexes by +1. SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: I Never Miss. Spend a die from the doom pool to to add Accuracy (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown an Outlaw Gunman power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Temper Tantrum. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by anger or loss of control. CISKO PIKE’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Dynamite. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Cisko Pike’s Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Cisco Pike Gang